I Love You, Sayonara…
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Diadaptasi dari sms berantai yang dulu sempet booming di jaman hape esyah hidayah./ PS, Bukan humor./ NARUSASU.
Suara petir yang menggelegar-gelegar di atas langit gelap menyentak aktifitas menulis Sasuke di depan layar komputer. Ia tak ingat jika ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan turun hujan deras, bahkan sampai nyaris terjadi badai seperti ini. Setahu Sasuke, pagi tadi cuaca sangat cerah. Pagi yang seharusnya terasa sejuk dengan sorotan lembut mentari pagi, justru malah terkesan terik seperti siang hari. Jadi tentu saja akan aneh jika terjadi hujan deras seperti sekarang.

Uchiha Sasuke yang notabene-nya adalah seorang penulis lepas di beberapa perusahaan surat kabar dan majalah ini, terpaksa menunda pekerjaannya hanya untuk sekedar mengecek, apakah pakaian yang baru saja ia cuci tadi pagi terkena cipratan air hujan di halaman belakang atau tidak. Dan untungnya jemuran yang tergantung di dekat langit-langit beranda belakang rumahnya tidak basah karena jaraknya cukup jauh dari guyuran air yang mengalir jatuh di atas genting rumahnya.

Helaan napas ringan mengalun lembut dari sela-sela bibirnya yang tipis dan merah. Sasuke berniat kembali ke kamarnya, sebelum suara bel rumah yang berbunyi mengalihkan arah tujuannya yang semula. Bunyi bel yang beriringan, dengan suara ketukan pintu, dan juga suara familiar yang memanggil-manggil namanya adalah hal yang ia dengar ketika hampir mendekati gagang pintu oak berdahan dua. Sasuke segera membuka pintu itu setelah memutar anak kunci sebanyak dua kali. Sekarang ia tengah berhadapan dengan si pelaku pengetukkan pintu dan ia juga melihat betapa kuyupnya tubuh tan yang bergetar dengan rona pucat di wajah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?! Kau tidak pernah mendengar benda bernama 'Payung', huh? Jangan menunjukkan sikap yang semakin membuktikan kalau dirimu ini benar-benar seorang dobe yang idiot!"

"Sasuke…."

Cercaan sebal Sasuke diputus oleh sebuah kata yang mengalunkan nada lirih dan serak dari bibir bergetar Naruto. Wajah pias yang seharus berseri-seri kini terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Senyum charming sehangat mentari pagi yang biasa Sasuke lihat juga tak ada. Yang ada hanya ekspresi kesakitan dan juga dingin yang membuat tubuh si pirang menggigil hebat.

"Kau… Dobe…," Sasuke menghela napas lagi, namun kali ini penuh akan kasih dan sayang. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan senyum maklum sembari menyentuh lengan Naruto yang dingin seperti es batu di dalam freezer. Keningnya mengernyit heran, mengapa tubuh Naruto keras sekali seperti boneka lilin. "Ayo masuklah. Kau perlu mengeringkan tubuhmu ini, dan juga mengganti pakaianmu agar tidak masuk angin. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Dasar, Dobe… kau bisa mati konyol hanya karena menerobos hujan deras tanpa pertahanan seperti ini. Lagipula untuk apa kau kemari mendadak begini?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis yang terlihat seperti ringisan di mata kelam Sasuke. Pria blonde yang baru saja genap berusia 24 tahun itu mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga merapat pada Sasuke yang diam membeku. Tidak biasanya Naruto bersikap seperti ini, walaupun dirinya yang biasa juga tak jarang bertingkah kekanakan atau manja jika berduaan dengan dirinya. Tapi untuk kali ini sikap Naruto terlalu pasif, atau mungkin ini karena efek dingin dan menggigil yang ia rasakan. Oh astaga, Sasuke sampai lupa membawa masuk kekasih bodohnya itu. See? Siapa yang Dobe sekarang ini?

Lagi-lagi Sasuke meringis. Menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri yang cukup langka ini.

"Ayo, kita ke kamarku," bisik Sasuke lembut. Mendekap balik Naruto yang seperti tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di dalam kamar, Sasuke segera mendudukan Naruto di tepian kasur. Tak peduli jika rembesan air yang menetes-netes di pakaian dan tubuh Naruto akan turut membasahi seprai kasurnya, yang Sasuke pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya membuat Naruto segera hangat.

"Buka pakaianmu, Naru, lalu taruh di keranjang kotor itu. Setelah itu keringkan tubuhmu dengan handuk ini, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu—" Kedua tangan Sasuke terhenti di udara. Naruto baru saja menahan pergerakannya untuk menyerahkan handuk kering miliknya kepada Naruto. Sekarang Sasuke bingung ketika merasakan cengkeraman bergetar Naruto menariknya perlahan-lahan untuk mendekat.

"Dingin, Suke…," Suara baritone rendah yang biasanya Sasuke dengar berbisik jenaka, kini mengalun pilu. Bulu romanya mendadak meremang, merasakan betapa dinginnya napas yang berhembus di mulut sang kekasih. Tubuh tan itu mendekapnya, dan Sasuke bisa merasakan betapa beku dan dinginnya tubuh Naruto.

"Biar ku buatkan secangkir cokelat panas untukmu," tawar Sasuke cemas, yang hanya dijawab gelengan pelan dari Naruto.

"Tidak perlu… Cukup peluk aku, Sasuke."

Hati Sasuke bergetar. Ada rasa nyeri yang tak ia mengerti ikut menembus ke dalam dadanya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia merasa takut ketika Naruto meminta hal itu. Bukankah Naruto sudah sering meminta pelukan darinya, walau Sasuke terkadang jengah melihat tingah pongah kekasih pirangnya itu yang selalu bersikap kekanakan.

Sasuke segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk mendekap balik Naruto. Mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang halus di punggung lebar itu, dan Sasuke lagi-lagi merasa hatinya sakit ketika merasakan getaran menggigil Naruto masih begitu terasa sampai sekarang.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi. Tunggulah disini, Naru, dan cepat keringkan tubuhmu dengan handuk ini," titah Sasuke yang tak sekalipun menghilangkan kesan cemas dan khawatir dalam nada suara serta ekspresi datarnya yang melembut.

Naruto tersenyum sangat tipis, membuat Sasuke semakin tak mengerti kenapa perasaannya semakin sakit dan nyeri. Mungkin karena ia sudah beberapa hari tak bertemu kekasihnya ini, dan sekalinya bertemu, Naruto justru mengagetkan Sasuke dengan keadaannya yang basah dan menggigil. Apakah Sasuke terlalu sibuk merampungkan artikel barunya daripada meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk Naruto. Bukankah selama ini Naruto tak pernah mengeluh ini-itu padanya. Bukankah Naruto selalu sabar dan menomor satukan dirinya dalam segala hal. Kenapa Sasuke tak bisa melihat hal itu darinya, dan malah bersikap egois begini. Sasuke harus meminta maaf pada Naruto, lalu memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Ia takkan pernah mau lagi melihat ekspresi terluka dan pedih itu dari wajah Naruto lagi.

"Naruto, air hangatnya akan siap beberapa menit lagi. Aku sudah mengatur suhunya secara otomatis—" Sasuke menggulirkan tatapan matanya pada handuk yang teronggok di sebelah tubuh Naruto di atas kasur. Ia mendengus melihat betapa manjanya Naruto, bahkan dalam posisinya yang seperti sekarang. "Kenapa kau belum mengganti pakaianmu, Dobe?! Dan kau juga belum mengeringkan tubuhmu!" Dengan gusar Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, kemudian menyambar handuk itu dengan sedikit kesal. "Kau bisa sakit, Idiot."

Pupil biru Naruto meliriknya dalam diam. Bibirnya masih gemetaran, menggemelutuknya gigi-giginya yang saling beradu di dalam mulut. Naruto menyaksikan betapa cemasnya Sasuke yang tengah mengusapkan handuk ke rambut pirang basah miliknya. Ia menyentuh lengan putih halus itu sembari memasang senyum tipis.

"Sasuke…."

"Hn, Dobe. Biar ku bantu kau mengganti pakaianmu ini. Untuk kali ini saja aku membiarkanmu bersikap manja begini. Lain kali aku akan menghajarmu, dasar usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke…," Naruto kembali memanggil namanya setelah ia berhasil melepaskan hodie hitam bertudung itu dari tubuh atletis Naruto. Jari-jari tan pucat Naruto membelai halus kulit porselen Sasuke. Menghantarkan rasa dingin dan sejuk di pipinya yang kini merona merah tipis. Si blonde memajukan jarak wajahnya untuk mengecup singkat bibir tipis sewarna tomat itu. Ia kembali tersenyum dan menyambar bibir Sasuke lagi dengan ciuman dalam yang menghanyutkan. "I love you…," bisiknya di depan bibir Sasuke.

"Dobe…."

"Sasuke… peluk aku…."

Secara tak sadar Sasuke menggulirkan airmatanya mendengar permintaan itu. Ia mendengus lagi, merutuki kesibukannya hingga membuat Naruto merindukannya seperti ini. Sejujurnya ia juga rindu pada Narutonya. Seharusnya ia yang meminta pelukan serta ciuman lembut darinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal-hal mellow seperti itu, Dobe! Ini tak seperti kau yang biasanya…."

"Tapi aku sering mengatakannya padamu."

"Hn, dengan wajah dungu dan senyuman bodohmu, bukan dengan wajah memelas dan suara yang —Uuh…," Sasuke tak bisa menahan isakannya. Kenapa ia jadi cengeng dan lemah begini. Padahal Naruto tak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah atau bahkan mengatakan sebuah kalimat puitis yang dapat membuat perasaannya semelankolis sekarang.

"Cium aku, Sasuke."

Dengar kan? Seharusnya ia yang meminta hal itu darinya.

Sasuke melepaskan dekapan itu sembari menghapus kasar airmata di pipinya. Ia tak ingin terlihat bodoh seperti Naruto, atau bahkan terlihat lemah lalu diejek oleh kekasihnya yang suka usil ini. Tetapi bukannya mengejek, Naruto malah menatapnya dalam dan sendu. Memporak porandakan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba kalut menjadi semakin resah.

 _Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?_

Sembari membatin, Sasuke menarik tengkuk Naruto mendekat. Mencium bibir sang dominan yang biasanya selalu menciumnya dengan brutal dan seenaknya. Tapi kali ini justru dialah yang melakukan hal itu. Membuat Naruto terkekeh serak ketika ciuman mereka berdua terlepas.

"Aku akan mengecek air mandimu. Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

Naruto mengangguki ucapan itu. Dan mengarahkan matanya untuk mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke ke dalam kamar mandi.

Berselang beberapa detik, Sasuke kembali menghampirinya sembari meraih handuk yang sudah cukup lembab untuk mengeringkan beberapa jejak air yang membasahi tubuh, lekukan leher, dan juga rambut pirang Naruto. Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Ia jadi terlihat seperti istri penurut yang sedang mengurusi suaminya saja. Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa geli membayangkan hal itu.

"Air mandimu sudah siap—" Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara telepon yang berdering dari ruang tamu. Ia meletakkan handuk yang telah sepenuhnya basah di bawah lantai setelah mengeringkan rambut dan tubuh Naruto. Tetapi niatnya untuk melangkah keluar kamar dan mengangkat telepon itu terhalangi oleh sepasang lengan kekar yang mengunci pinggul dan mendudukan dirinya di atas pangkuan seseorang. Pangkuan Naruto.

"Naruto," protes Sasuke jengah. Tapi ia langsung bungkam ketika Naruto mencium bibirnya dari samping.

"Tetaplah disini…."

"Aku harus mengangkat telepon itu dulu, Dobe. Bagaimana jika telepon itu penting?"

"Jangan pergi… Jangan angkat telepon itu, Sasuke… Tetaplah disini… Aku takut…."

Secara spontan Sasuke menyentuh lengan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Apa tadi yang dikatakan Naruto? Dia takut? Takut pada apa? Setahu Sasuke, Naruto adalah sosok pria yang pemberani dan tangguh. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berkata takut —kecuali pada mitos hantu. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hantu? Atau ia takut sendirian di dalam kamar lalu bertemu hantu?

"Dobe…," Tanpa sadar kata itu meluncur mengiringi pemikiran sarkasnya.

"Dengar? Teleponnya sudah berhenti berdering," kata Naruto.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidah menyadari hal itu. Suara telepon yang beberapa saat lalu terdengar memang telah menghilang. Pasti si penelpon terlalu lama menunggu dirinya mengangkat, sehingga sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja oleh operator.

"Itu karena kau, Dobe."

"Tetaplah disini," pinta Naruto manja, tak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke yang sebelumnya. Bibirnya mengecupi leher dan pipi Sasuke dengan posisi tubuh mereka yang masih saling berpangkuan. "I love you, Suke."

"Hn," Sasuke memutar bola matanya, tapi tak mendengus, melainkan tersenyum.

Ditengah keheningan dan kesunyian yang terjadi, bunyi telepon kembali terdengar, memecah keromantisan romansa kedua pasangan ini. Naruto tak bisa mencegah niatan Sasuke untuk mengangkat telepon itu lagi, dan dia hanya membiarkan sang kekasih bangkit dari atas pangkuannya dengan wajah setengah tidak rela.

Sasuke menyadari hal itu, karena itulah ia mengecup singkat bibir Naruto untuk sedikit menghiburnya. Namun, bukan cengiran lebar yang ia dapat, justru ekspresi pilu dan keputusasaan yang Sasuke tangkap dari wajahnya. Sasuke ingin sekali bertanya, walau perasaannya terus berdebar tidak tenang mendapati kejanggalan itu. Tetapi bunyi telepon yang terus berdering itu mengacaukan konsentrasinya. Sebelum Sasuke berbalik kemudian melangkah ke luar kamar, Naruto kembali mencekal pergelangan tangannya lalu menciumnya tepat di bibir.

"I love you…," Seolah tidak jengah, Naruto lagi-lagi merapalkan kalimat itu. Sasuke melepaskan sentuhan itu dan membalas ucapan Naruto dengan kalimat serupa.

"I love you too…," Suaranya nyaris tercekat, melihat sebulir airmata yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Naruto. Tapi ia harus cepat-cepat mengangkat telepon berisik itu agar tak lagi mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke baru sadar ketika ia berada di luar kamarnya, ternyata hujan deras yang beberapa saat lalu mengguyur tubuh kekasihnya kini hanya tinggal menyisakan gerimis kecilnya saja. Suhu udara yang tadinya menyekat dalam dingin, kini perlahan mulai berangsur membaik. Sepertinya penghangat ruangan sudah kembali berfungsi.

"Hallo… Kediaman, Uchiha Sasuke, disini—"

"Sasuke!" Teriakan seseorang terdengar dari ujung telepon sana. Sasuke sukses menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya. Hanya untuk mengusapnya, memastikan telinganya tidak tuli, dan hanya berdenging, sebelum meletakkannya kembali di depan telinga. "Aku menelpon sejak tadi, Bodoh! Kenapa baru —uh —kau angkat?"

Alis hitam Sasuke menukik heran. Kenapa suara si penelpon terdengar sumbang dan… bergetar. Dan apa-apaan suara isakan tertahannya itu.

"Hn, aku tadi sedang—"

"Sudah lupakan! Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu…," Suara itu mengecil. Sasuke semakin dibuat heran dan tidak mengerti. Apa-apaan sih orang ini? Kenapa membuat perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. "Sasuke, kau harus mendengarkanku, kau harus kuat dan tabah…."

"Ck, jangan bertele-tele, Kiba. Cepat katakan saja. Aku sedang sibuk! Na—"

"Baik!" Kiba menyelanya lagi. Padahal Sasuke hanya ingin memberitahu kalau Naruto sedang menunggunya di dalam kamar. Ia hanya ingin segera memastikan apakah kekasih idiotnya itu sudah mandi atau belum. Sasuke mendadak ragu Naruto melakukannya. Dia pasti masih menunggunya dan mempertahankan sikap manjanya itu. Ck!

"Maafkan aku… Tapi aku tidak bisa mengantarnya ke rumah sakit tepat waktu. Lalu dia… dia… —uuh… dia meninggal sewaktu dalam perjalanan. Ia memanggil namamu, Sasuke. Lalu dia menutup matanya erat setelah itu—"

"Berhentilah bertele-tele, Kiba! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Siapa memanggil siapa? Dan siapa pula yang kau maksud meninggal sewaktu dalam perjalanan?"

"Dasar, Bodoh!" umpat Kiba. Isakannya kembali terdengar setelah itu ia menghela napas panjang yang terdengar sesak. "Kau tak ingat ini hari apa?"

"Hn," Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Hari Sabtu."

"Bukan itu!" jeritnya parau, "ini hari peringatan anniversary kalian, Sasuke!"

"Maksudmu?"

Kiba menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat. Ia mulai kesal pada respon yang diberikan kekasih sahabatnya ini.

"Kau lupa? Kalau hari ini hari jadian kalian? Kau dan Naruto?" jelas Kiba, sebelum memutuskan diam sejenak untuk menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Disebrang sana Sasuke menunggunya dengan otak memproses lambat. "Naruto berniat memberimu kejutan, Sasuke… Dia sengaja ingin mengunjungimu tanpa memberi kabar agar kau terkejut. Dia ingin merayakan hari spesial ini berdua denganmu. Tetapi… tetapi… Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal di tempat—"

"A-Apa?" Gantian, kini Sasuke yang menyela ucapan Kiba. Ia berpikir, lelucon menggelikan apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh sahabat kekasihnya itu. Jelas-jelas Naruto sedang berada—

"Naruto dinyatakan meninggal saat kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit."

—Disini.

"Kebetulan aku dan Shika sedang berada di tempat kejadian. Dan kami menyaksikan saat sepeda motor Naruto tergelincir, tak lama menabrak bus yang sedang melintas. Kami melihatnya… melihat saat Naruto menjerit —uuh —memanggil namamu, Sasuke… Dan pada akhirnya… pada akhirnya dia meninggal karena terlalu banyak kehilangan darah."

"Bohong…."

Itu tidak benar… Naruto ada disini… Dia ada di kamarnya. Menunggunya. Ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi…

"Maafkan kami, Sasuke… Naruto… Na-Naruto telah tiada…."

Gagang telepon itu terbanting menghantam lantai. Sasuke terlalu lemas hanya untuk sekedar menahan benda itu untuk tetap menempel di telinganya. Pandangan Sasuke memburam. Tersaputi cairan bening yang menumpuk di kedua kelopak matanya.

"Naruto…."

Tidak mungkin… Ini semua pasti bohong. Karena Naruto ada disini… bersamanya. Sasuke bahkan menyentuh dan mendengar jelas suaranya.

Naruto seharusnya ada di dalam kamarnya…

"Na-Naruto!" Sasuke membuka kasar dahan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Mengerlingkan pandangannya dengan kalap. Berharap Naruto masih ada disini seperti yang ia ketahui sebelumnya. Sasuke berlari ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Namun, Naruto tidak ada disana seperti seharusnya. Bahkan tanda-tanda ia memasuki kamar mandipun tidak ada. Bathtube berisi air hangat yang mengepulkan uap panas terlihat tenang.

…tapi ia tak ditemukan dimanapun.

"Naruto, kau dimana sayang? Tolong jangan bercanda… keluarlah Naruto…," Sasuke meracau seperti orang gila. Ia kembali ke ruang kamarnya. Melihat sebuah handuk basah yang teronggok di bawah lantai beserta genangan air yang tertinggal —bukti nyata kalau sosok Naruto barusan memang ada disini. Bersamanya.

"Naruto… kau di mana? Cepat keluarlah! Ini tidak lucu, Dobe!" Cucuran airmata menghiasi kedua pipi porselennya. Sasuke berlari tak tentu arah. Memeriksa dapur, ruang tengah, kamar tamu, kamar mandi pengunjung, lalu terakhir ia mengunjungi pintu depan yang terbuka. "Naruto…," Ia merasakan pegangan handle pintu itu basah. Sasuke lekas membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

Hujan masih mengguyur bumi. Membekap para makhluk hidup yang berada di luar dalam kedinginan. Langit berwarna kelabu —pertanda duka cita yang mendalam.

"Naruto," Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah lega. Ia melihat Naruto berada di bawah gerimis hujan dengan punggung yang mengarah kepadanya. "Masuklah, Naru, kau nanti bisa sakit," Ia terkekeh, menertawai kebodohannya sendiri. "Kau tahu? Kiba baru saja memberiku lelucon yang menggelikan. Dia bilang… Dia bilang kau—"

"Sasuke…," Naruto memanggilnya cukup dalam. Membuat Sasuke yang sedang terkekeh pelan mulai berhenti. Menatap heran punggung tegap itu yang kini mulai berbalik. Memperlihatkan wajah tannya yang pucat dan diwarnai oleh darah di bagian kening juga mulutnya. Seketika itu juga Sasuke membeku. Pijakannya pada bumi terasa gamang dan bergetar.

"Maaf…," Sosok itu memahat senyuman pilu yang tetap terkesan menawan. Mengalihkan atensi pengelihatan Sasuke dari darah yang mewarnai tubuh serta wajah Naruto, menjadi ke arah senyuman si pirang yang cukup menghipnotis. "I love you, Sayonara…," bisikan itu diiringi raibnya sosok sang terkasih. Sasuke bagaikan tubuh tanpa jiwa, ia hanya bisa meradang. Seperti orang gila yang memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan kalap.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Bisikan selanjutnya, menambah derai airmata dan guyuran hujan yang bertambah deras. Seolah langit ikut berduka kehilangan seseorang yang sehangat dan sepemberani matahari.

"…Sasuke… Maaf…"

"Tidak… tidak… TIDAAAKKK!"

Kilatan petir menyambar menghiasi langit kelabu. Menemani lara yang bersarang di dalam hati Sasuke. Hanya suara guyuran hujan serta hawa dingin yang mengiringi hadirnya aroma tubuh sang kekasih yang ia cinta di sekitar indera penciumannya. Seolah Naruto sedang berusaha menghibur, bahkan mendekap Sasukenya yang menangisi kepergiannya dengan raungan. Membekaskan sesal yang mendalam karena tak bisa membahagiakan dan meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk dia. Untuk Narutonya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo… Fic ini terinspirasi dari sms berantai yang doeloe-doeloe sering dikirim ke hape. *tulisannya lebay* Digampar! Dulu waktu jaman esyah hidayah pasti pada tau kan? Wkwkwk… Soalnya dulu belom ada mas andro, adanya mas esyah #Digaplokbeneran

Sebenernya ada satu lagi sms berantai yang Nagi inget. Kalo ga salah tentang horror gitu, tapi mungkin lain kali Nagi ketik lagi. Anggep aja ini cemilan ringan ya… Daripada kita esmosi nanggepin makhluk antah berantah yang ga penting -_-

Hahaha setelah ini kalo mau ngamuk, silahkan ngamuk di kolom review. Saya mau ngumpet dulu. Babay :v

P.S : Oh iya lupa. **Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto** yak. Hihihi...


End file.
